Haunting Past
by DarkSoullessMoonlightX
Summary: One day while walking home from school, Chrome or Nagi comes across a person she would be really glad never to meet again. That woman brought her back to her past with the Estraneo Famiglia experiments. Humor at the end. Chrome's mother-bashing.


_A/N: Arm... hurts..._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

_Seven-year old Nagi lay weakly in her hospital bed. A bloody patch covered her right eye. Lots of tubes were connected to her body as her failing organs began to stop._

_Her breathing was ragged. They came out in pants and puffs as she struggled for her life._

_Nagi was terrified. She was going to die. At the age of seven, nothing registered in her mind except the mind-numbing pain she was currently feeling. The girl clutched the blanket tightly as she screamed silently._

_A man entered the hospital and headed to Nagi's room in the third floor. Once he got to the third floor, a nurse came rushing over._

"_Are you Nagi-chan's family?" the nurse asked anxiously. The man nodded his head._

"_Nagi-chan needs a blood transfer! She lost too much blood already! If you're willing, please follow me." The man shook his head sadly._

"_I am only her stepfather. I don't have the same blood as her." The nurse was aghast._

"_O-oh. I see…" she quickly left._

_A woman appeared. "Darling… what happened to dear Nagi?"_

_The man turned to her. "Apparently, she was caught in an accident."_

_The woman rolled her eyes, "Isn't that obvious?" she asked, "I heard that she was trying to save a cat. What was that child thinking?"_

"_She lost her right eye from that accident. Her organs are already failing her. A nurse awhile ago also said that she lost a lot of blood. Basically, she is dying. She may already need a transplant."_

"_Then that's good, isn't it?" the woman suddenly said, surprising her husband. "That worthless, anti-social girl, she couldn't even make a single friend! Keeping her alive is just a waste! It's better if she dies! And she can't even interact with her family normally!" she said angrily._

"_What are you saying? Nagi is your flesh and blood isn't she?"_

"_Stop joking around! I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl! I can't even say that I want her to be alive anymore!"_

"_Don't speak so loud! Nagi might hear you!" The man's wife just waved off his warning._

"_She's in the ICU. She can't hear me." Unbeknownst to her, the little Nagi could hear every word they were saying._

Does mother not want me anymore? I've always tried so hard to make her happy. But, I guess it's all just wasted effort in the end…

"_I don't know, I don't care about her anymore! I don't care about her life! I just wish she would die already and stop giving me all these problems!" the woman screamed angrily._

"_You want your daughter to die?"_

"_She gave you your own problems too!" the woman shot back. "She never bothered even once to speak with you or make contact with you at all!" the man frowned. He was also slowly but surely beginning to think that Nagi would be better off dead._

"_I heard the Estraneo were lacking in guinea pigs! Let's hand her over to them!" the woman was almost hysterical at this point. "If we hand her over to them, she won't be a nuisance to our lives anymore! Yes! Our problems will end there!"_

* * *

_-_One week later-

_Nagi screamed as the machines began sucking the life out of her. Her end was near, she knew it._

_She saw other children there too, crying and begging for their lives. Some of the children being experimented on had already died. To think that her mother used to love her…_

_One day, screams were heard all throughout the labs. Nagi could only stare helplessly at the door as her body refused to move._

_A boy appeared in her field of vision. In his hand, he held a trident covered with blood. The occupants of the room were all dead__。_

_The boy turned toward her and extended a hand._

* * *

Chrome sighed and mentally thanked Mukuro and Tsuna again for giving her a family.

Today was the day six years ago that her parents had left her in the evil clutches of Estraneo.

If it weren't for Mukuro, she wouldn't be alive right now and if it weren't for Tsuna, she'd never get to feel a family's love again.

Chrome wondered whether her parents still remembered her or not. Well, it didn't really matter to her. They didn't care about her anyways, and she has a new life now. It's not like they'd find out she was still alive, right?

She was passing an intersection when a hand grabbed her left wrist. Chrome tried to pull away but found that she couldn't.

"Are you Nagi?" a woman's voice demanded. Chrome shivered. This woman was her mother.

"N-no, my name is C-Chrome."

"Stop lying I know you are Nagi! Why are you here? You should have been dead years ago! _Why are you alive? _Answer my questions!"

Chrome tried to step back but the firm grip on her wrist was preventing her from doing so. "I-I'm not N-Nagi."

"Yes you are! You think I can't recognize you?"

"N-no! Nagi died in that accident! She died when you gave her to the Estraneo-!"

The woman laughed. "Don't think I didn't know that someone saved you," she snarled, "Estraneo is still alive. They contacted every family whose children have escaped from them. But, I never would've thought that you would be saved by someone, much less _wanted._"

"Estraneo called and told me you had escaped. Now, I am here to bring you back to them. After all, you don't have any worth in this world. You're just a waste of space. At least, you could do some good by following me obediently as you should and allowing them to complete their experiment."

* * *

_The boy had fair complexion. He had dark blue hair tied up in a way wherein the top made the rest of his head somehow resemble some kind of fruit. His eyes- one red, with a kanji six, and one normal looking dark blue, regarded the girl coolly. As he extended a hand towards her, she couldn't help but flinch away from it as it was covered in blood. He approached her._

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. Come with me, Nagi. I need you. Come with me and let's escape this pain together."_

_Nagi stared back at him with a fearful eye. She didn't really intend to, but she had found herself accepting the hand. Something was telling her that she would be all right if she followed him. That she wouldn't have to experience the misery and sorrow that she was fated to live through._

* * *

The woman had somehow kidnapped Chrome, gagging her and tying her hands before dragging her to _that _place.

The Estraneo lab.

The woman whipped out her phone and pressed a few buttons before putting the phone up to her ear.

"_Hello?_" the other line picked up.

"I've brought her."

"_Understood._"

The woman shut her phone and pushed Chrome to the ground.

"Wait here." She grumbled.

Chrome had no idea who she called and why, but she did know they were talking about her.

The woman tapped her foot impatiently. It seems like they were waiting for someone. But who?

_Chrome._

She blinked at the deep voice. _Mukuro-sama?_

_Chrome, where have you been? School has been over for an hour._

…

A sigh. _Don't tell me you got into trouble?_

Chrome blushed heavily. _N-no! I… I'm just caught up in something…_

_My dear Chrome, please tell me the truth._

…

…

…

_Well?_

_Sorry, Mukuro-sama._

Another sigh. _Just promise to be careful, okay?_

_Okay!_

"Ah! They're here!" the woman exclaimed happily.

_Who's here? Could it be… them? _Chrome paled.

Two men in white lab coats stepped out. One headed straight for Chrome and grabbed her.

"Heh! We finally found you! You got lucky that time when Experiment 69 attacked us but too bad, he didn't wipe us all out."

The other guy went to the woman, handing her a wad of cash and thanking her.

"There is no need to thank me. I'm just glad to be able to get rid of her. No one will miss her anyway."

"I'm sure. Well, we have to be going now." the man pulled her to her feet and towards the entrance.

Chrome tried to resist with little success. Unfortunately, the man had noticed. "Seems like she's a stubborn one no?" the other man took out a wet handkerchief. To Chrome's horror, the dampness wasn't from water, no, it was chloroform.

The man approached her and held the cloth in front of her face. Instantly, Chrome felt the effects taking over her. In one last attempt to save her life, she screamed into her mind.

_Mukuro-sama, help!_

She managed before her world became dark.

* * *

A bleary eye opened.

_Where am I? What is this smell? Why is it so dark? Why is it so cold?_

So many questions ran through the girl's mind.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The scream resounded throughout the room. With a start, Chrome realized where she was. The place where all of it happened.

A bloody body flew out of a hidden door. Chrome immediately rushed to its side. Much to her horror, the body belonged to one of her fellow captives back then.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at Chrome with clouded eyes. "Nagi…?" he whispered. "Run…"

Chrome shook her head. "I can't."

"They are coming to get you. You must run." His voice was soft and weak.

"I can't leave you…"

"Just forget about me and run! They will just kill you after they finish their experiment."

"B-but-"

A hand was set on her shoulder. She froze and turned her head slowly.

"It's your turn now." the man said.

"We'll give you a less painful end if you follow us." another man offered helpfully. Chrome inched back and shut her eye.

_Mukuro-sama...!_

"Oya oya?" Chrome turned to the deep voice belonging to her savior standing in front of her. "I don't think it's a good idea to pick on my dear Chrome, Estraneo."

"Who are you?" the first mas demanded. Mukuro opened his right eye and faced them. There were horrified gasps from the scientists.

"It's Experiment 69!" Mukuro frowned.

"It's not nice to call people that way. Why don't you call me by my name?" Mukuro challenged.

"You bastard! You're going to get it this time!" a man held out a gun and pointed it to Mukuro. "Step down or we'll kill you!" he warned. Mukuro just laughed and disappeared from view.

The man holding the gun started to panic. "You coward!" he yelled, "Show yourself!" he waved the gun around, unsure of what to do, that is, until his eyes landed on Chrome.

"Show yourself or I'll kill this girl!" he screamed, pointing the gun at her. Mukuro formed in front of Chrome and he did not look pleased.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be pointing that gun at my dear Chrome? I can have your family erased from existence-"

"No you can't!" the scientist retorted, "No one's scared of mere illusions!"

"Kufufu, really? Why are you shaking then? There is no need to hide your fear, and besides, I can practically smell it from here."

"T-that doesn't matter! I will kill you and the girl and you can't do anything about it!"

"I can wipe your family from the face of earth~" Mukuro singsonged. "Once I tell _him, _you will be swept away like dust."

"No one is strong enough to wipe out a family!"

"Kufufufu, you sure about that?" Mukuro challenged. "Chrome, show them."

"H-hai." the purple-haired girl walked up to them and held out her right hand, where her Vongola ring was and lit it up. The scientists stared at the ring, light indigo flames pouring out but not shattering the ring.

Then they registered what they were seeing.

Vongola ring.

Indigo flames.

Holy crap, their test experiment was the VONGOLA MIST GUARDIAN.

They were so screwed.

-skip because of excessive gore-

After beating up the scientists, Mukuro accompanied Chrome back to Kokuyo Land and left right after, saying something about unfinished business.

* * *

A woman was seen walking happily down the street with her husband.

"And then they took her!" she finished her story happily.

The man smiled and nodded. "Good job," he said.

A boy suddenly walked up to them. "May I know if you are Nagi's parents?" he asked politely.

"Who are you?" The woman asked rudely. The boy chuckled. "It's not like I'm going to turn you in to the police or something, I mean you didn't even do anything wrong."

The woman seemed to think for a moment before speaking, "Depends. Which Nagi are you talking about?"

"Long purple hair, violet eyes, and doesn't speak much."

"Yes she is our daughter. She's probably dead now, though." the woman laughed.

"Is that so? Well, I'll let you in on a secret. She is the Mist Guardian of Vongola Decimo."

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, where did you go?" Chrome asked curiously. "Did you meet my parents?" Mukuro laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Don't worry though, I didn't kill them. I merely scarred them for the rest of their lives."

* * *

2305 words! xD A new achievement! I don't really know why I wrote this... but tell me how it is!

* * *

I deeply apologize if this looks like the work of anyone else. I swear upon my heart that I do **NOT** have intentions to steal others' work.

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read my stories!


End file.
